Dribble Drabble
by xLittleMermaidx
Summary: Randomly written SwanQueen oneshots of various lengths. If rated above K, it will be stated beforehand.


**Three A.M.**

 **Setting: Storybrooke AU**

 **General plot: Emma Swan works on her novel into the late hours before joining a sleeping Regina on the couch. POV!Emma**

So, I know this is a simple plot/oneshot, but it's what my fingers randomly started writing sooo yea ㈺4 Please review, favorite and follow (if you liked it).

* * *

I sat lazily in my desk chair, warming my hands against my fourth mug full of steaming cinnamon hot cocoa. I glanced out the frosty window, watching as the moonlight allowed me to see the snow falling softly and silently down to the icy street. It was three in the morning, and everyone in Storybrooke, except me, was sleeping. Regina had fallen asleep on the couch some hours ago while we were cuddling and watching old holiday films. It was the early version of a Christmas Carol that managed to cause Regina to drift off into sleep. I had carefully placed one of our red throw pillows under her head and spread a black, fuzzy blanket over her body. I, on the other hand, was not remotely tired, so I set myself for work.

As I gulped down the rest of my cocoa, I quietly placed my burgundy mug down on my chestnut desk and looked back blankly at my computer screen. I had been trying to finish this chapter for weeks now, but I haven't been able to find the proper words. I knew how I wanted my story beginning, middle, and end, but filling in the blank in-betweens was becoming difficult and quite aggravating. Regina suggested I take a break for a few days, but I was too stubborn to complete the story on the deadline. Archibald Gold, my publisher, was strict about due dates and story content, so I knew my creation had to be perfect in order for it to be a success. It was December 21st, and I had to complete my story but the first of February for it to be accepted.

I stared at the screen for approximately another thirty minutes before deciding to give it up for the night. I was beginning to feel the three a.m. blues, and my eyes were drooping. I stood from my swiveling chair and rewrapped my red, plaid flannel blanket around my shoulders. I looked over to Regina sleeping peacefully on the couch. Her dark raven hair was now to her clavicle, and a few strands grazed her soft cheek. The blanket covered most of her body, but you could see the lilac silk pajamas that covered her shoulders.

Regina is the hardest sleeper I have ever met, so I wasn't worried I'd wake her when I removed the back cushions from our black leather couch. I laid my blanket on the armrest next to Regina's head, and I placed my hand against the opposite arm rest to help me boost myself onto the couch without waking her. After successfully getting my bottom half to the extra space of the couch, I arranged a throw pillow and grabbed my blanket. I threw it over my body, cuddling it up so it covered everything but my face. I snuggled up against my partner, burying my face into the back of her neck and shoulder. It was at this time that I had accidentally managed to wake up the sleeping beauty. I heard a slightly startled breath as she lazily awoke, her eyes half-open as she turned to me.

"Finally coming to bed?" she whispered. Her voice was filled with the perfect mixture of drowsiness and sexiness.

"Mhmm, tried to get some work done," I replied softly.

"Any luck?" she asked. Her tone was growing more awake, but I knew that if she closed her eyes, she'd be a goner.

"Couple paragraphs, but I'm not sure if I'll keep it," I shrugged. Regina gave me a slight half-smile that made her face scrunch up into an adorable expression.

I always loved the way she looked in the moonlight. Don't get me wrong; I always love the way she looks in any light. But there is something about her in the moonlight. The light caught the shine in her hair perfectly, and her olive skin was highlighted just right. Her brown eyes dazzled and sparkled as she looked up at you, and, if her eyes were closed, the moonlight formed eyelash shadows on her cheekbones. I am hypnotized, completely in love with the woman lying beside me.

I wrapped an arm around my beloved, causing my golden ringlets to fall over my face. I heard Regina chuckle, feeling the vibrations from her stomach on my arm. She put her left arm around my head and shoulders before using her right to gently move my hair out of my face. She smiled sleepily at me before giving a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, my Emma," she whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Goodnight, my love," I whispered back, yawning. Our eyes fluttered closed as sleep took over our bodies and silly dreams danced in our heads. And it was in that moment that I realized I didn't just love Regina Mills; I was completely and utterly in love with her.


End file.
